un cambio inesperado
by noroxia
Summary: hola, les traigo un nuevo fic espero les guste y también me den su opinión para seguir escribiendo más, bien sin más que agregar vamos Una mañana bastante ajetreada en el hospital de ciudad playa y de paciente en paciente, de pronto llaman a la sala de juntas a la doctora Maheswaran y le dan una noticia que obviamente la alegra, pero…


Un cambio inesperado

Una mañana bastante ajetreada en el hospital de ciudad playa y de paciente en paciente, de pronto llaman a la sala de juntas a la doctora Maheswaran y le dan una noticia que obviamente la alegra, pero…

Esa mañana Steven estaba en su casa solo, no estaban las chicas, pasó casi toda esa misma mañana solo hasta que llegó la tarde y a eso de las cinco recibe una llamada de parte de Connie.

-aló, hola soy Connie…, quiero juntarme ésta tarde contigo quiero hablar- a lo que él dice:

-sí, claro lo que sea- él le notó la voz algo "alterada" –te sientes bien Connie?, suenas algo mal- ella contesta que está bien e inmediatamente corta el teléfono.

-qué raro, sonaba algo extraña su voz, que será, bueno ya sabré, espero que no sea algo malo-, dijo pensando para sí mismo.

En ese momento las chicas estaban peleando con una gema corrupta de gran poder, para Peridot esa era una de sus primeras misiones con las cristal Gems y era algo "patosa" peleando de hecho Garnet la pasaba salvando de ser triturada y esa ocasión no fue la excepción:

El monstruo que parecía una especie de serpiente de grandes dimensiones como una anaconda bastante larga y ancha, su primer ataque fue pergarle un coletazo fuerte a Perla y a Amatista mandándolas lejos, un gran empujón a Garnet y como vio que Peridot era la más débil de las cuatro se ensañó con ella envolviéndola y apretándola hasta poder destrozarla.

-ayuda!- grita sin poder moverse.

Perla tira su lanza por los aires enterrándosela en el cuerpo del monstruo dejando que así soltara a Peridot, rápidamente la serpiente se va a uno de los portales y se transporta.

-rayos se nos escapó!- dice Garnet –vamos por ella, vengan súbanse rápido- replica Perla-

Las cuatro se suben y se transportan.

Mientras todo eso pasaba esa tarde los muchachos se juntaron en la playa, ella llevó su mochila con algunos jugos para compartir con su amigo y él llevó unos sándwiches para comer con ella, al verse se saludan con un abrazo y ella sin vacilaciones le pide que se sienten, lo hacen y ella le cuenta lo ocurrido.

-mira Steven, esto es lo que sucede, a mi madre le dieron un ascenso- dice a lo que Steven dice sonriendo:

-genial me alegro por tu madre-, pero Connie lo queda mirando y dice:

-es que el ascenso no es para que se quede trabajando en el mismo hospital-

Steven se queda pensando y rápidamente saca una conclusión que no le gustó mucho

-pero acá en ciudad Playa hay un solo hospital…, ho no será que…- en eso que estaba pensando Connie le dice:

-mis padres se mudarán de ciudad, bueno en realidad mi madre y yo, mi papá se quedará un par de semanas más hasta que haga el embarque de los muebles de la casa. Pero también se irá-

-que, te irás?!- le preguntaba con desespero Steven a Connie

A lo que ella responde:

–es que el ascenso que le dieron a mi madre es de trabajar en la clínica Mayo, que es muy prestigiosa y debemos irnos-

Steven pregunta –en cuanto tiempo más?- a lo que ella dice

-en una semana más, es más mi madre ya me inscribió en una escuela.-

Tras escuchar eso ambos quedaron en silencio como si ya no importara lo que digieran, pero Steven dice con algo de entusiasmo:

-bien, no importa, quiero pasar estos últimos días contigo- a lo que ella dice -y las misiones?- él con una sonrisa dice

–no importa, las chicas seguramente me entenderán y saldrán a hacer las misiones sin mí, además esta Peridot en el equipo, pero no es muy buena peleando casi siempre Garnet la saca de apuros en ese sentido jajajaja, pero esta semana solo seremos tú y yo y estaremos juntos lo más que podamos y de hecho por que no vamos al cine?-

Y esa primera tarde los chicos se divirtieron al máximo e hicieron toda clase de cosas juntos y cada vez que llegaba el atardecer él mismo iba a dejar a Connie a casa, pero antes se detemian a ver los hermosos atardeceres que ofrecía la playa y simplemente se quedaban mirándolo, se abrasaban y se miraban a los ojos y no decían nada.

Mientras eso pasaba las Gems volvían a casa, pero vieron todo desordenado

-apuesto que fue esa maldita serpiente que desordenó la casa, mañana saldremos a buscarla- dice Perla

En eso Steven llegaba a casa y las chicas lo miraban que algo no andaba bien con él porque lo veían con un semblante algo triste en su cara y no estaba como de costumbre lleno de energía y con alegría, más bien era como si estuviera con una pequeña depresión, Perla preocupada le preguntó qué es lo que le pasaba y él le contó:

-ho…, lo siento Steven, espero que no te afecte esto que te está sucediendo- dijo perla

-no, tranquila, estoy muy bien, ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir mañana saldré con Connie temprano a un picnic y creo que estaré todo el día afuera-

Perla se queda algo preocupada por Steven y dice en voz alta

–con que tranquilidad se lo está tomando-

Garnet que estaba escuchando en silencio se acerca donde Perla y le dice:

-no creas que está tranquilo, pude ver el futuro y créeme no es muy bonito para él-

-pobre Steven- replica Perla tapándose la boca.

Al otro día, las Gems salen temprano a buscar a la serpiente, Peridot fue a donde Steven a despertarlo para que fuera con ellas, pero justo la detiene Perla y le dice:

-Peridot, no molestes a Steven, saldrá con su amiga hoy, iremos solas a buscar a esa serpiente-

Peridot se queda callada y sale de la casa junto con las demás, caminaron por toda la playa hasta que vieron algo extraño en el agua y Garnet dice:

-iré a ver qué pasa allí-

Al meterse al agua la bestia estaba lista para el ataque, apenas la ve se lanza con gran fuerza, pero Garnet con sus guantes la toma de la mandíbula lanzándola fuera del agua, afuera Amatista con su látigo la sujeta, Perla le clava su lanza y Peridot se queda mirando

-Peridot no te quedes mirando haz algo!- le dice Perla

Ella va y le pega con sus manos con toda su fuerza, pero más que golpes parecían cariños

-A eso le llamas golpes!, grita Garnet mientras corre hacia el monstruo

–esto es un golpe!- le conecta un gancho en la mandíbula lanzando al bicho muy lejos haciéndolo chocar contra un muro de concreto, destrozándolo todo, la serpiente aprovecha que están lejos y se escabulle entre la polvareda.

-crees que se halla destrozado?- pregunta Amatista a lo que responde Garnet

-no, no creo que ese golpe le haya hecho daño-

-bien mejor nos vamos de acá- dice Perla.

Mientras Steven sale de casa y va directamente donde Connie, van a la playa a comer y pasarla bien, las horas parecían minutos

-vamos a jugar a los videos juegos- propone Steven Connie sin pensarlo lo acompaña.

Llegada la tarde, Connie se tuvo que ir a casa y como siempre Steven la iba a dejar

-mañana nos veremos de nuevo?- pregunta ella a lo que él dice:

-claro, no tienes ni que preguntarlo, que te parece si mañana vamos al cine otra vez no me importa si ya vimos la película…-

Ella se pone roja y dice

-claro Steven vamos…-

Se dieron un abrazo y así se despidieron.

Otra vez esa tarde Steven llega a casa algo triste no como siempre, pero el trataba de mantener una sonrisa en su cara.

-como estuvo tu cita con Connie?- pregunta Perla

-bien, estuvo bien, ahora si me disculpan me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado-

-está bien Steven vete a la cama, nadie te molestará- dice eso mirando a Peridot y le dice entre diente –escuchaste-

La noche pasó tan rápido que para él fue un simple pestañeo dormir, esa mañana al levantarse no vio a las chicas y supuso que se fueron a buscar a la serpiente así que tomó sus cosas y se fue en rumbo a ver a Connie, siempre se juntaban en la playa y de ese punto se fueron al cine. Estando allá entraron a ver "Perrocoptero" que ya la habían visto varias veces, pero más que ver la película era más para estar juntos, ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de Steven y se acomodó y simplemente cerró los ojos y se olvidó de todo, solo quería estar con él.

Las Gems estaban en busca de la serpiente y lograron rastrearla desde la playa hasta un paradero de vehículos cerca del cine.

-estamos cerca- dice Garnet

La serpiente resulta que estaba oculta en un techo espiando y esperando la oportunidad para hacer su ataque, y apenas vio su ocasión atacó tirándose encima de la Gem más débil que era Peridot e igual que antes la ató con su cuerpo, las otras querían hacer algo, pero cada paso que se acercaban la serpiente apretaba con más fuerza a Peridot, llegó un punto en donde ella gritó:

-no se acerquen más, por favor me está destrozando!-

Las chicas no lo hicieron, pero tenían que hacer algo Perla, Garnet y Amatista se miraban impotentes, en eso entre los quejidos de la pobre Peridot desde atrás y sin que nadie lo sospechara aparece León, con gran habilidad y rapidez muerde la cola de la serpiente y la arroja contra un muro que da para justamente donde el cine en donde estaban los chicos, ese azote provoca un gran ruido.

Los chicos dentro de la sala sintieron el tremendo estruendo y salieron pensando que podía ser un temblor, allí afuera vieron a las Gems en problemas, Connie miró a Steven y sin decir una palabra él invocó su escudo y ella como no tenía a su disposición una espada, Steven llamó a león y sacó la espada de su madre y se la pasó y dijo:

-bien Connie, si esta va a ser nuestra última pelea hagamos que sea la mejor- ambos se miraron y fueron a la batalla junto con las demás-

Comenzaron a pelear con la extraña bestia serpentina.

-bien muchachos será mejor organizarnos para pelear- dijo Perla mientras entre todos arrinconaban al monstruo –Amatista amárralo!- exclamó

-entendido!- replicó haciendo uso de su látigo lo ató, seguidamente Perla saltó encima del monstruo y le clavó su lanza en el lomo

-Garnet quiero que tú estés atenta en caso de que trate de arrancarse, Steven tú y Connie apoyen a Garnet!- les decía mientras esta se movía mucho ya que la serpiente estaba forcejeando con ella

-Perla no aguanto más tiene mucha fuerza- dijo Amatista, tras decir eso el látigo se cortó soltándose y con un movimiento de coletazo lanzó a Perla lejos empujó a Amatista y se dirijió a Peridot

-por qué yo!- decía Peridot

-no te preocupes, nosotros te salvaremos- dijo Garnet que ágilmente y con gran fuerza tomó de las fauces la serpiente y dijo:

-Connie y Steven necesito de su ayuda, clávale la espada en su costado y luego empujen hacia ese muro!-

Los dos hicieron lo que Garnet les había pedido, pero pese a que resultó querer acorralarlo no pudieron con tanta fuerza y con un repentino movimiento rápido del monstruo en contra de Connie, hizo que tirara su espada desarmándola, tras eso le hizo una embestida golpeando el estómago de ella haciéndola caer al piso pegándose en la cabeza; perdiendo el sentido y cortándose la piel de sus codos contra las piedras del suelo, Steven vio que de sus cortes, brotaba sangre y no lo pudo aguantar, se levantó y tomó la espada y con un soplo de ira gritó:

-nunca le hagas eso a mí Connie!-

corrió donde la serpiente, pisó su cola, con su escudo la inmovilizó contra el suelo y finalmente con la espada en la mano derecha se la enterró en la boca atravesándola completamente, tras eso todas las chicas vieron lo que hizo y quedaron con la boca abierta sobre todo Perla y Connie que nunca se imaginaron que podía él hacer eso, la serpiente se deshizo convirtiéndose en una gema y tras eso Perla se acercó para encapsularla, pero Steven le pegó en las manos botándole la gema y acto seguido con una piedra que estaba cerca machacó la gema hasta hacerla polvo.

-Steven estas bien?- le pregunta Amatista

-si, si lo estoy- responde jadeando del cansancio y va donde Connie y le pregunta lo mismo

-si Steven estoy bien gracias- replica –lo que me importa es que tú estés bien-

Se quedan mirando y se abrazan, las chicas los quedan mirando y Perla como siempre muy emotiva les salen algunas lagrimitas al verlos expresarse cariño.

-bien, no quiero ser la agua fiesta, pero es mejor que nos vayamos antes que nos pillen que hicimos este desastre- dice Peridot.

-bien quiero irme a casa- dice Connie agotada tras la batalla

-claro, vamos yo te acompaño- dice él.

Los días subsecuentes a la batalla pasaban rápidos, era como si el tiempo se escurriera entre las manos, en su última cita se sentaron a mirar la playa y comenzaron a recordar todo lo que habían pasado, desde que se conocieron la primera vez:

-recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?, cuando quedamos atrapados en la burbuja- ella dice:

-sí, jajajaja, yo pensé que iba a morir atrapada en el fondo del mar, fue justo allí cuando vi la primera criatura extraña y fue ese mismo día en que nos hicimos amigos-

-también recuerdo aquella vez que ya no Querías ser mi amigo, recuerdo que me puse muy triste-

-sí, perdóname, es que yo no quería que te pasara nada malo por mi culpa, también me acuerdo aquella vez que descubrí mis poderes curativos de mi saliva por compartir aquel jugo, ahora tus ojos están sanos- al decir eso se sonroja

-sí, ya veo mejor gracias a ti- también se sonroja ella

-recuerdas aquella vez, en la cena que fue tu padre con las Gems fusionadas haciéndose pasar por tu mamá?-

-sí, fue un completo desastre jajajaja y tratamos de huir y fue allí cuando Garnet te castigó prohibiéndote ver la televisión por mil años jaajajaja- dijo Connie

-o aquella vez que tuvimos que meternos al hospital a salvar la espada- dice Connie

-sí, como olvidarlo, esa noche fue cuando le dijiste a tu madre sus verdades, y además peleamos juntos contra esas gemas fusionadas que parecían monstruos- dice Steven

-o aquella vez en que tu papá nos fue a dejar a mi casa y se tuvieron que quedar por la tormenta- dice ella

-sí, si lo recuerdo, aquella noche fue cuando nos quedamos mirando por la ventana como caía la nieve

-o cuando te volviste bebe jajaja, te veías tan adorable- le dice ella se queda callada y tras un silencio largo él dice:

-…hemos pasado buenos momentos, creo que nunca me podré olvidar de esos instantes que vivimos-

Ellos recordaban todas sus aventuras, ella recordaba con especial cariño a Perla que le enseño a esgrimir la espada.

-También extrañaré mucho a las Gems, en especial a Perla que me enseñó a usar la espada y a ser más fuerte

Esa última tarde que se pudieron juntar y recordaron, los chicos que estaban sentados, contemplando la arena y el mar, tras un momento de silencio Steven le dice a Connie:

-quieres bailar?- a lo que ella sin más se levanta y se ponen a bailar, obviamente tras bailar y disfrutar de su danza se fusionan formando a Stevonnie.

-wow, nos fusionamos jajajaja que genial..., ahora somos uno- tras un rato Stevonnie se sienta en la arena y mientras mira el horizonte; ella se pone algo melancólica se le ponen los ojos algo llorosos y dice:

-lo que más echaré de menos eres tú Steven y yo a ti Connie…- tras decir eso se seca un poco los ojos con sus manos y se des fusionan, Steven toma de la mano a Connie y la lleva a la casa.

-mañana vendré a verte para poder despedirme- le dice en la entrada de su casa

-claro, ven, es importante que estés acá- dice ella

Al otro día Steven llega temprano a la casa de los Maheswaran y lo primero que hace es saludar a Connie

Bien vamos al aeropuerto - dijo su madre tomando las maletas de Connie y llevándoselas al taxi que esperaba afuera, la madre de Connie no pudo evitar mirar a Steven lo miro y dijo:

-oye Steven, si quieres puedes ir con nosotros hasta el aeropuerto, yo te doy dinero para que vuelvas a casa en otro taxi- él la miro y sin pensarlo más se subió junto a Connie, en el viaje hacia allá casi no cruzaron palabras, solo las miradas de ellos se mezclaban, algo amargo, algo dulce, pero siempre con un dejo de tristeza, hasta que finalmente llegaron y se despidieron, primero se despidió de la señora Maheswaran y después de Connie se abrazaron y casi como no queriendo soltarse, finalmente tuvieron que hacerlo, ella caminaba a la puerta de embarque del avión y él a la salida del aeropuerto.

Se vino del aeropuerto llegando a la costa, no se dirigió inmediatamente a la casa si no que fue a la playa en donde solían en las tardes contemplar el mar, sus pasos en la arena se hacían pesados y torpes, un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras en su mente recordaba todo lo que había pasado con Connie, no solo de los últimos días, sino que también de todo e incluso la fusión, llegó un punto en que vio un buen lugar para sentarse Y simplemente se sentó en la arena.

Mientras el sol caía sobre el mar haciendo que su luz fuera hermosa, pero para él el mundo se acababa con cada minuto que pasaba, tras un tiempo puso sus manos en su cara y ese nudo en la garganta que lo tenía ahogado lo soltó transformándolo en un llanto, lloró tan desconsoladamente que ni esa maravillosa puesta de sol lo pudo si quiera distraer de tanto dolor que tenía en su corazón, Steven simplemente estaba devastado.

Por otro lado el avión acababa de despegar, Connie miraba por la ventanilla a la Ciudad Playa alejándose y haciéndose pequeñita y junto con eso se alejaba su amigo, confidente, compañero de aventuras y lo más importante para ella su primer amor. Mientras veía alejarse la playa, no pudo retener las lágrimas y simplemente como un fino rio caían húmedas por sus mejillas, mojando su vestido con el que viajaba y al igual que Steven se tapó la cara y en silencio lloró.


End file.
